Things I'll Never Say
by South Park Kid
Summary: Craig and Tweek love each other, they just haven't told anyone. Can Wendy help, or will it just be a disaster?


Reviewers can request a couple; I've been pretty bored so I'll write whatever. I'll write the story and message you with the link ;)

Need fuel for your crack couple? REQUEST IT NOW :D

---

**Things I'll Never Say**

_I can say what I wanna see, I wanna see you go down on one knee_

_Marry me today, yes I whishing my life away _

_With these things I'll never say._

I walk down the hall extra slowly, 3rd period is always my own personal hell. A supervisor scolds me for being late and sends me to class. When I walk in it's already so loud no one will notice me. I slink through a few desks to my own in the back. Sitting down with a sigh, I pull out my iPod and shove the buds in my ears, turning the music on high. Mr. Garrison doesn't give a shit anyways; we do whatever we want in here. I rest my head on my arm and stare out the window to my right, wishing desperately that I could be out there instead of in here.

Through the blaring music I hear Craig shout. "What a fucking freak! I hate Tweek," He says, laughing obnoxiously and pointing at me. The kids around him erupt in laughter as well, agreeing with him.

I really hate you Craig, but I don't, I love you. I even confuse myself with this dilemma, don't ask me to explain. Frustrated I bury my face in my arm and focus on the music, slowly drifting away from this shithole called a classroom. Maybe if I sleep class will be over sooner.

The bell chimes and my head snaps up, yanking the buds out of my ears. Craig snickers as I grasp one ear in pain. He throws something, a pen perhaps, at me. It smacks me square in the forehead, sending a stabbing pain through my body.

"Ah!" I shout, my hands flying to my forehead. Craig starts to walk away until we both notice blood trickling down the bridge of my nose and onto the desk. His sapphire eyes widen to the size of saucers.

"Fuck dude, I didn't mean it!" He says, walking toward me with his hands up like I'm threatening him with a gun. I feel tears sting my eyes and I wipe the blood off with the back of my hand.

Salty water splashes onto the table top, mixing with the blood and sending it onto the floor. "Shit, please don't cry," He whispers, trying to examine my forehead which is still bleeding.

"Don't bother," I snap, surprised that my voice didn't crack despite the tears falling from my eyes. "You did it on purpose anyways." He looks like he's about to say something else, by I stand up and run out of the room before I can hear it.

Deep inside I wanted to say, I wanted to listen to every word he said and remember it forever, but my forehead really fucking hurt and I needed to get to the nurse. "Goddamnit, it's still bleeding?" I cry, wiping more blood off my head.

***

You really fucked up this time Tucker. He rushes out of the room, a trail of little dots of blood following him. "Ugh!" I groan, slamming my and down in the table with enough force to crack the wood. I grab my bag and sling it over my shoulders, following him out the door. It's easy to tell he's headed to the nurse, the trail of blood leading my there.

Other students stare at the red liquid and try to guess what happened as I push through the crowd. "Who's bleeding and what did you do?" Wendy steps in front of me with at face my mother gets when she's nagging at me to clean my room. I grumble and look away. "Craig," she says, her lips pressing into a thin line.

"It's Tweek, I threw a pen at him," I say curtly, tapping my foot in frustration. She sighs, gripping the bridge of her nose, equally as frustrated as I am. 

"And you think you're going to win him over by making him bleed?" She snaps, glaring at me. I click my tongue and try to move around her, but she blocks my way.

"Maybe he's a masochist!" I snap back in defense, giving up my attempt at escape. Her eyes narrow to little slits.

"Where are you going?" she asks. I'm kind of scared she might spit fire at me.

"Th-the nurse's office," I say, trying to sound tough but failing miserably. This must amuse her because she raises an eyebrow and smirks.

"I'm going with you," she declares, leading the way to the office. I want to argue, but once Wendy's made her mind up there's no way out. Poor Stan, I almost feel bad for him right now.

The nurse looks at us and nods, letting us into her office. In the high school, the nurse isn't a little room with a crappy cot; it's almost a hospital ward, complete with beds and needles. Tweek is lying in a bed with his eyes closed and a large bandage placed over his forehead. I feel terrible. Wendy turns and gives me one of her 'don't move or you won't be able to sit for the rest of your life' looks and walks over to his bed.

I can't hear what they're saying, but apparently Wendy has informed Tweek of my presence because his eyes widen and he turns to stare straight at me. Those eyes always get me, the bright piercing green. I smile sheepishly and wave. He frowns and turns back to Wendy. I can see his perfect pink lips forming words that slid off his tongue. God, why do I have to be such an asshole?

Wendy nods and walks back over to me, smirking. I try to ask her what's wrong but she won't tell me a thing. All she said as we walked back to class was, "This is going to be _perfect_."

---

Craig and Tweek secretly love each other? Wendy has an evil plan? OH MY JESUS.

I'll update soon ;)


End file.
